


it’s my sin to be wanted so much

by brightlight



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, M/M, Polyamory, Sana-centric, Taehyung-centric, mlm and wlw solidarity, taehyung pov & sana pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlight/pseuds/brightlight
Summary: Sana needed Taehyung’s help. He was pretty, sure, but pretty didn’t explain why he had six boys drooling after him at all hours of the day. He’s just good at this. Part of it is charisma, but charisma can be learned, Sana thinks, and Sana wants to learn.++Taehyung gives Sana advice on how to sleep with all of her friends, since he's an expert at the subject matter.





	it’s my sin to be wanted so much

**Author's Note:**

> this was a commission for the lovely @brujxtae on twitter and i just wanna thank jamie for really letting me get buck wild here. please enjoy my art.
> 
> (title from "oh! my mistake" by april)

“I guess I just want to ask you some advice.”

Taehyung sips from the tea that Sana offered him, curious as he looks at her. They’re sitting criss-cross on the floor of Sana’s dorm room, their textbooks in front of them, because ostensibly, this meeting is to talk about their group project in their Psychology class. 

Taehyung hadn’t known her very well when they partnered up together, just that they sat next to each other in their lecture hall, and that Sana was pretty and used an impressive-looking planner every time their professor announced an assignment. Both of these reasons led to him tapping her shoulder when the professor told them about a group project, leaving a couple other pretty girls in the class glaring at him when she agreed cheerily. 

It was coincidence, after that, that Taehyung kept seeing her around. First at a bar, the two of them surrounded by their own respective groups but sharing hellos, both of them a little tipsy. Then at coffee shops, Sana with a different group of girls every time. But then they saw each other at a party, and that’s when they really bonded. 

Mostly because the way they saw each other involved Taehyung opening the door to a bathroom, and finding Sana sitting on top of the sink with a girl standing between her legs, Sana’s skirt hiked up, their arms around each other. Taehyung, dragging a tipsy Seokjin by the hand, stood there for a moment, his reflexes not acting particularly quickly. Then his surprise wore off, and he said, “Sana! Hi!”

Sana looked startled, then a little afraid for a minute, and then she saw Seokjin, and their linked hands. “Oh! Taehyung-oppa! You’re gay too?”

“Yeah!” Taehyung responded excitedly. 

The girl between Sana’s legs looked between Taehyung and Sana with a confused expression, saying, “Um. Is now the best time for this?”

Seokjin, too, seemed impatient. “It’s really not.”

“This is so fun,” Taehyung said, and Sana nodded. 

“Taehyung-ah, I thought you wanted —” Seokjin started, hands gripping his hips, but Taehyung turned a little, pressing a finger to his lips.

“Gimme a minute, hyung,” he said with a little smirk. “I’ll make up for lost time.”

Seokjin opened his mouth to argue, but as Taehyung kept looking at him, he seemed to swallow it back.

The other girl stepped back from Sana, rolling her eyes. “Can you get out? This is the last place I want men to be.”

“Jeongyeonnie,” Sana whined with a pout.

“Totally get it!” Taehyung said with a big smile. “See you on Sunday, Sana!”

Sana giggled and waved as he walked out, closing the door behind him, and Taehyung led Seokjin to another room before dropping swiftly to his knees with a muttered “told you I’d make it up to you.” If it had been left at that, it still would have been enough for Taehyung to feel fond of her, but later, Taehyung and Sana ended up leaving at the same time, and they bumped into each other on their way to the door.

Sana looked a little less put-together than Taehyung was used to seeing her, her long, pretty hair thrown in a ponytail, her lipstick a little smudged. More noticeably, the girl with an arm around her waist, hand spread over her midriff, was an entirely _different_ girl than the one from the bathroom earlier. This girl had short black hair, blunt bangs across her forehead, and abs, he noticed. Taehyung stopped, making Jungkook run into his back with a little surprised grunt, his hand that was on Taehyung’s ass shifting up to Taehyung’s back. They looked at each other, and Taehyung was reminded of the meme Jungkook kept sending to the group chat, the two Spider-Men pointing at each other. 

“Wow,” Taehyung said. “We really have a lot in common.”

Sana giggled again, shrugging sweetly as she looked between him and Jungkook. “I guess so. See you on Sunday, oppa.”

More coincidences, after that. Maybe great minds just thought alike, and that’s how they kept ending up on dates in the same places. Taehyung thought it was funny, really, and he was enjoying cataloguing the different girls whose hands he’s seen Sana hold. (The count is at three, so far.)

And that leads him to today, Sana sitting across from him looking sweet in a soft-looking sweater. She really is incredibly cute, the kind of girl that makes you wish you were straight, Taehyung thinks. 

“Advice on what?” Taehyung asks, honestly drawing a blank on literally any subject he could possibly know more about than a beautiful girl who maintains a planner system. Taehyung learned a long time ago from befriending noonas in his classes that any time he thinks he has his shit remotely together, the woman in the room trying the least is doing a better job than him. 

“The boys you’re always with,” Sana starts, looking earnest. “Are they...are you dating them?”

Taehyung hums. “Not exactly. We don’t really have labels on it or anything.”

Sana nods, eyebrows furrowed like she’s concentrated hard on this. “But you’re fucking them, right?”

If Taehyung had sipped his tea a moment later, he would have choked. As it is, he kind of just makes a weird noise in his throat, and Sana laughs at him.

“What? Are you shy to talk about it?” She asks, sounding amused.

“No, just...your voice is so small and high-pitched…” He trails off, embarrassed.

“Girls say fuck, oppa,” she says, still laughing.

“ _You_ can’t say fuck, you write with pink gel pens! One time you said the word cheese and it was the cutest thing I’ve ever heard!” 

“That’s really nice,” Sana tells him. “But I still say fuck.”

Taehyung recovers, shaking his head as he takes a drink of tea. “Yes. I’m sleeping with them.”

Sana giggles, but then she goes back to looking focused. “I’ve only seen you with them a handful of times, but every time, it’s like...they can’t take their eyes off you, you know?”

Taehyung grins. “Aw, really? That’s sweet.”

“No, I mean in a horny way,” Sana clarifies.

“Oh. I still think it’s sweet.”

“Oppa,” Sana says, sounding kind of frustrated now. “How do you do it?”

Taehyung tilts his head to the side. “Do what?”

“How do you get them to — to fall for you!” Sana exclaims, crossing her arms with a pout.

Taehyung blinks. “I do not understand why you’re asking me this, Sana, because I’m gay and I think I would marry you.”

“My mom would be thrilled about that. You’re very handsome,” Sana says with a sigh. “But I’m being serious!”

“I have seen you with three different girls. You’re sleeping with them too, right?” 

Sana’s still pouting. “Yeah, but they tease me a lot. And most of my friends just laugh when I try to flirt with them. Just once, I want to really properly seduce someone. How do you do it?”

Taehyung thinks about that. “Well...you mean how do I get my friends to want to fuck me?”

“Yes,” Sana says with a nod. 

“Hm.” The truth is, he usually...doesn’t really try very hard, at least most of the time. Still, there have been efforts made, on different occasions. “I mean, simple stuff, usually. Like, try to look nicer. Wear crop tops.”

“That doesn’t work for girls, we all wear crop tops already,” Sana laments. “What else?”

“I wore lingerie, once.” It was memorable, and highly effective. 

Sana sighs. “I’m not sure that would work.”

“Really? It worked very well for me,” he says, remembering the look on Jimin’s face fondly. 

“I could try, I guess,” Sana says, but she doesn’t look overly enthused. 

“Maybe girls are just harder to impress,” Taehyung says, feeling kind of shocked by this whole conversations. “Maybe trying to attract lesbians is like extreme difficulty mode in the otome game of life.”

Sana makes a face at him. “I didn’t like that sentence.”

“I get that a lot. Alright, alright, listen. Who are you trying to seduce?”

“Her name’s Nayeon,” Sana says, resting her chin in her hand.

“And you’ve been flirting with her?” Taehyung asks. He wants to puzzle this one out, wants to solve Sana’s problem. This is the one area of his life where he has expertise, he can do this.

“A little, but she just laughs every time I do it. I think she thinks I’m joking,” Sana laments.

“See, there’s your problem. If you come on too strong, they don’t take you seriously. Flirting with your friends is a great part of being gay, but it’s muddling the waters, none of us can tell when someone’s trying to sleep with us anymore.” Maybe this is how Namjoon feels all the time, this deep understanding of a topic. He wonders if he can write a thesis on gay dating culture, on the practice of cultivating and nurturing sexual relationships with your best friends.

Sana nods thoughtfully. “So what do I do instead?” She asks.

“Here’s what you do. You invite her over to...I don’t know, watch a movie. Something kind of deep, but not a super cheesy romance. Make sure you look...good, but not polished. Wear something you look good in, but in a lazy kind of way. What’s the girl equivalent for that?”

Sana seems to think. “Loose shirt, no bra.”

“Perfect. Then halfway through, you pause it, and — is she older than you?”

Sana nods.

“You pause it and you say,” Taehyung pauses, putting on the role, channeling all his training in childhood community theatre productions that prepared him for this moment. “Nayeon-unnie,” he says in a soft voice, looking at Sana with big eyes. “Do you ever feel lonely?”

“Oh, wow,” Sana comments with a nod. “That’s good.”

“It _is_ good,” Taehyung agrees. “Because no matter what she says, she’ll still want to take care of you.”

“How are you so good at this?” Sana asks, looking impressed.

He looks at her seriously, patting her shoulder. “Years of practice.” He raises a hand into a fist, keeps his eye contact serious, and offers her one last “Hwaiting” before they decide they really should get working on this project.

++

Taehyung yawns, nuzzles himself deeper into Yoongi’s couch. It’s barely eight o’clock at night but Taehyung is sleepy, partially from the weed and partially from the sex. Namjoon is sitting on the other end, tapping the beat of the song Yoongi’s playing in the kitchen onto his knee. They both put their underwear on and followed after Yoongi when he told them he wasn’t going to make them food if they stayed in the bedroom, but they’re kind of still too out of it to talk much.

Taehyung is scrolling through his phone, messaging Jimin back and forth about the pros and cons of getting a cat. He takes a picture of his view of Namjoon, the way he he’s sitting with his eyes closed, head tipped back. Captions it _hi from hyung._

Jimin messages back _kiss him for me_ so Taehyung shuffles forward, tips himself into Namjoon’s lap. 

“Hm?” Namjoon asks, sounding surprised but in slow-motion. 

Taehyung doesn’t answer, just leans up and grabs his cheek, presses a kiss to his lips. Namjoon kisses back on instinct, deepens it, until it’s more than either of them planned for. When Taehyung pulls away, lips wet, he says, “That was from Jiminnie.”

“Mm,” Namjoon replies, looking at him with sleepy eyes. “Tell Jiminnie thanks.”

Taehyung giggles, settles into Namjoon’s embrace, and opens his phone again to text Jimin something lewd, but he’s surprised by a text from Sana instead. It’s a picture, a mirror selca of her outfit with the caption “what do you think?”

Her hair is in a messy bun, legs on display in a pair of little shorts. She _is_ in a crop top, which Taehyung feels triumphant about, but true to her word, it’s loose, slipping off her shoulder, not a bra strap in sight. He studies the picture carefully, only barely registering the sound of Yoongi shuffling out from the kitchen, his grandpa slippers making noise against the floor. 

“Yoongi-hyung, Namjoon-hyung,” Taehyung says, looking between them. “You like girls.”

Yoongi gives him a weird look. Namjoon just says, “I like everyone.”

“Does she look hot?” He asks, pointing his phone out to get opinions. Yoongi squints, shuffles over with his arms crossed in front of his skinny chest, leans down to look at the phone.

“Yeah,” Yoongi answers easily. Taehyung turns the phone so Namjoon can see, and Namjoon nods. 

“Yeah, she looks hot,” Namjoon agrees.

“Okay, but just like regular hot, or like...sexy?” Taehyung asks, trying to ask in the most respectful way he can. 

“What is this? What are we doing?” Yoongi asks, confused.

“I have a protege,” Taehyung answers simply.

“A protege in what? The art of thirst traps?” Yoongi asks him. Taehyung smiles.

“Close! The art of sleeping with your friends.”

Yoongi makes a face of acceptance, nods. “Alright, fair, you’ve earned a protege in that. Yeah, she looks sexy.”

Taehyung turns to Namjoon for comment. He looks flustered. “I don’t know her, how can I say if she looks sexy?”

“...Is she sexually attractive in this picture?” Taehyung tries, voice slow like maybe Namjoon didn’t understand the question.

“I don’t know, is she nice?” Namjoon asks, eyebrows furrowed. 

“She’s very nice,” Taehyung says. “She texts in aegyo. She has a lot of stickers that look like Shiba Inus.”

Namjoon nods, looking at the picture again. “She’s sexy.”

Taehyung gives him a thumbs up, texts Sana back, _u look great!! good luck! what emojis do lesbians use when theyre talking about sex??_

 _mostly tongue sticking out_ , Sana sends back.

Taehyung sends her six. 

“So who is this girl?” Namjoon asks. He nudges Taehyung off of him when he sees that Yoongi came out of the kitchen with food. The three of them arrange themselves around the coffee table, the gentle clatter of chopsticks and bowls as they put food on their plates. “Thanks, hyung,” Namjoon says as he takes a bite.

“I know her from class. She’s a very pretty lesbian, and she wants to seduce her friends.”

“God, she really is your protege,” Yoongi comments. “I didn’t know there were more of you out there.”

Taehyung beams. “I love her, and I want nothing but good sex for her.”

“That’s nice, Tae,” Namjoon comments, squeezing his thigh. “This is a nice moment for the LGBT community.”

“It is,” Taehyung agrees with a nod. “I’m proud of myself.”

“Jesus,” Yoongi mutters. He snorts, shaking his head. “Just eat your fucking rice, morons.”

++

Taehyung and Sana have a standing appointment to finish their project the next day, and Taehyung is excited as he sits in the little study room in the library. He’s even more excited when Sana walks in, smiling brightly.

“So?” He asks in greeting, leaning toward her when she sits down. “How was last night?”

Sana keeps smiling, cheeks going a little pink, and Taehyung gives a little cheer. “You got laid!”

Sana laughs at him. “Yeah, I did.”

“So it worked?”

Sana nods, looking satisfied. “It worked.” 

Taehyung cheers again. “Good for you.”

“It _was_ good for me,” Sana says with a little sigh. 

“You know, every lesbian I know is always bragging about how good the sex is. Is the hype true?” Taehyung asks curiously. 

Sana raises her eyebrows. “You wanna know about lesbian sex?”

“I’m slightly fascinated,” Taehyung says with a nod. “But if we’re not that kind of friends, that’s fine.”

“We can be that kind of friends,” Sana says with a shrug. “The sex is very good. I mean, you know, depending on the person. But the potential is very high. I don’t know how anyone lives without multiple orgasms.”

“I can’t believe you just said that sentence to me,” Taehyung says, jaw dropped slightly. “Multiple orgasms are real? I thought it was a myth, like girls’ periods syncing up.”

Sana laughs openly, and looks at him with what might be pity. “No, it’s very real.”

“Wow,” Taehyung says quietly. “I’m jealous.”

“You should be,” Sana says, nodding sympathetically. “Last night I got eaten out for two hours.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Taehyung says in awe. “Of course you’re a bottom.”

Sana laughs, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Yeah, no kidding, or I wouldn’t have asked _you_ for advice.”

Taehyung considers arguing, but thinks better of it. “You have a point.”

“I still need your help, though,” Sana says, biting her lip. 

“Say no more,” Taehyung says decisively. “I’m here to serve.”

They have a very productive meeting, but their textbooks mostly stay closed.

**++ ++ ++**

Sana doesn’t know how Jihyo can be so hot, but so clueless. She’s wearing a sports bra and a pair of spandex shorts, and she seems _surprised_ that Sana can’t stop staring at her.

“What?” Jihyo asks for the third time. “What are you looking at?”

Sana looks at her incredulously. “Your boobs.”

Jihyo blushes, busies herself with putting her hair into a short little ponytail. “Stop it, we’re in a locker room.”

Sana likes working out with Jihyo, because Jihyo has the luxury of attending a women’s university, which means a university gym without men, which means Jihyo just wears the sports bra, which means Sana gets to stare at Jihyo’s boobs in the sports bra. It’s a win any way you look at it, really. 

“We’re the only ones in the locker room,” Sana points out, walking over and leaning down to kiss her cheek. 

“Still,” Jihyo mumbles, but she looks mollified by the kiss. 

Sana also likes working out with Jihyo because she doesn’t get all intense like Momo and Tzuyu do. They get side-by-side ellipticals, forgoing headphones for breathy conversation shared between them. The whole gym is pretty empty — a rare perk of Jihyo dragging Sana out of bed at nine in the morning on a Saturday.

They talk about school briefly, before moving onto more important topics of conversation. “So you and Nayeon?” Jihyo asks, glancing at her.

“Sure, why not?” Sana asks, chin in the air confidently. 

Jihyo laughs. “No reason why not. Except that she’s usually too preoccupied chasing after Jeongyeon.”

At some point a year or so ago, when half of their friend group had already dated each other, broken up, and gotten back together, and the other half were wondering what exactly was fair game, they made a group determination. They’re nine women who like women, they spend all their time together, and they decided to stop being so rigid about the sex and dating thing. It made everything messier, honestly, to draw these hard and fast lines over things. They weren’t all dating, and some of them were more serious about each other than others, but the general assumption was that they were all there for each other. 

Except, the part that made Sana feel a little left out is some of them were _really_ all there for each other, and Sana mostly got teased a little when she tried to approach some of them. She had Jeongyeon, Momo and Mina on a regular basis, sure, but Sana thought _all_ her friends were attractive, and the perk of this whole arrangement is that Sana should be able to act on those feelings.

This is why she needed Taehyung’s help in the first place. He was pretty, sure, but pretty didn’t explain why he had six boys drooling after him at all hours of the day. She gets it more now — he’s just good at this. Part of it is charisma, but charisma can be learned, Sana thinks. 

She tries to channel his energy when they step weak-legged off of the elliptical, when Jihyo wipes sweat from her brow and says, “Ugh, I need a shower now.”

She looks at Jihyo sweetly, fixes the hair falling in her face, and says, “I’ll take one with you, Jihyo-yah.”

She counts it as a success when Jihyo blushes prettily, and Sana thinks it’s the power of her giggle alone that gets Jihyo to actually take her home.

 

Going to the gym at nine AM might not be quite Sana’s speed, but lying naked in Jihyo’s bed at eleven AM is. Sana rolls over, big spoons Jihyo with her arm around Jihyo’s waist. Jihyo’s on her side, scrolling through her phone, and Sana sees a text from Dahyun pop up.

“Dahyunnie,” Sana coos quietly, and Jihyo laughs. “I miss her.”

“You just saw her like three days ago. I was there,” Jihyo points out. Sana pinches her side.

“I can still miss her.”

“You’re the gayest person I know,” Jihyo tells Sana.

Sana smiles. “I’m going to take that as a compliment.”

“You’ve really been making the rounds lately, is Dahyun next on the list?” Jihyo asks her. She turns onto her back, and Sana rearranges herself, lying with her head on Jihyo’s chest.

“I don’t have a list,” Sana says. “We all mess around, why am I any different?”

“Because you’re so loud about it,” Jihyo says with a giggle. Sana looks up and pouts at her. 

“No offense! It’s not a bad thing, really. You’re just… _so_ gay.”

“You’re the one who took me home so who’s gay now?” Sana asks, still pouting.

Jihyo looks at her seriously. “Both of us. We’re both gay.”

Sana nods, nuzzles her cheek against Jihyo’s chest. “Good answer.”

++

“I need your honest opinion,” Sana tells Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung looks up at her through her big wire-rimmed glasses, raising an eyebrow, before looking down at her phone. She’s sitting on the edge of Sana’s bed looking her usual soft butch best in baggy jeans, a flannel over a muscle tee, and no bra. Sana thinks it’s admirable, and also thinks it’s unfair that Jihyo said _she’s_ the gayest one, when Chaeyoung cut all her hair into a long swoopy pixie cut last year so she could look like Kristen Stewart.

“On what?” Chaeyoung asks.

“Lingerie.”

That seems to get Chaeyoung’s attention. She pushes her glasses up, looking at Sana. “You have my interest.”

“I’m picking something to wear for Dahyunnie,” Sana explains. 

Chaeyoung gives her a look. “Then why are you asking me for my opinion?”

“You’re her friend.”

“ _You’re_ her friend,” Chaeyoung counters. 

Sana puts her hands on her hips, pouting. “Look, you’ve been with her more than I have, alright?”

“So what, I’m the Dahyun pussy whisperer?” Chaeyoung asks with a laugh.

Sana grimaces. “Gross.”

“Try on the lingerie, unnie,” Chaeyoung says, smirking at her.

Sana bought three options, with Taehyung’s assistance. It was a fun afternoon, the two of them going to a couple little boutiques. Sana liked Taehyung — she’d never had very many male friends, but she was enjoying Taehyung’s friendship. Also, all the store clerks thought they were a couple, and seemed extremely startled when they both had separate purchases (in their own respective sizes) and that was _very_ fun.

The first option was a set in matching red lace, a little bralette with a big red ribbon on the band, the lace underwear with matching red ribbons on the hips. When she finishes changing, Chaeyoung looks her over.

“Hm, it looks...Christmas-themed,” Chaeyoung determines. 

“That’s not what I’m going for,” Sana says with a little sigh. She slips them back off, and notices that Chaeyoung’s phone’s been abandoned now, her attention on Sana instead. 

The next option is black and more strappy — she pulls on the simple black bralette easily, then configures herself into the underwear, arranging the black straps that connect the front to the back over her hips, pulling her legs into the garters that extend down. When Sana turns back to Chaeyoung, she looks more interested.

“It’s hot, but you look...I don’t know that it looks like _you_ ,” Chaeyoung says. 

“I can be edgy!” Sana whines, giving a pout. Chaeyoung just looks at her, like that proved her point.

“Okay, well. Maybe you’ll like the next one, then,” she says. “Unhook this, will you?”

Chaeyoung stands, comes up behind her and puts her hands on Sana’s hips instead of the bra. Sana grins, leans back into Chaeyoung’s touch.

“Thought this one didn’t suit me,” Sana says with a little laugh.

“I said you look hot, didn’t I?” Chaeyoung asks. “Hot is hot.”

“That’s beautiful, Chaeyoungie. Is that from one of your poems?” Sana teases. Chaeyoung leans forward to laugh against the nape of Sana’s neck. 

“Shut up, unnie,” Chaeyoung tells her, turning her around and putting her hands on Sana’s waist. Sana giggles, keeps giggling off and on until Chaeyoung pushes her down onto the bed.

( _the lingerie worked. i think it’s gonna work twice_ , she sends to Taehyung later.)

++

Tzuyu looks skeptical when she opens the door for Sana.

“Tzuyu-yah,” Sana coos, leaning forward and hugging her. She’s always liked how much taller Tzuyu is, how she hits Tzuyu’s collarbone when they hug. It’s cute.

“Hi, unnie,” Tzuyu says, sounding confused. “Why are you...here?”

“Can’t I come visit?” Sana asks innocently. 

“Dahyun’s not home right now,” Tzuyu says instead of answering.

“What if I was here to see you?” Sana asks.

“You’re not,” Tzuyu answers simply. 

Sana gives her an exaggerated pout. “Unnie could be here for Tzuyu, you don’t know.”

Tzuyu makes a face at her. “Please stop using your aegyo voice.”

Sana sighs, slumps her shoulders. “Fine. I was here for Dahyun.”

“She has class until three. Actually, I have class soon too, I was about to leave,” Tzuyu says, glancing at her watch. 

“Do you mind if I stay?” Sana asks, fluttering her eyelashes a little bit. Tzuyu just stares at her, making another face. 

“Unnie, if you want to wait around to hook up with Dahyun, you can just say so,” Tzuyu says.

“You’re too blunt!” Sana says with a huff. 

“You need someone blunt in your life,” Tzuyu tells her, but she sounds amused. She leans down and kisses Sana’s forehead. “Make yourself at home. Not too at home, though.”

Sana lounges around in the living room until Tzuyu leaves for class, and then she goes to Dahyun’s room instead. She changes out of her jeans and into the lingerie that she tried on for Chaeyoung after they finished the other day. Chaeyoung was right, this set does suit her better. The delicate pink lace romper looks nice, and she put on pink lipstick this morning to match. She wants to show off a little, wishes Dahyun was home already. But she has a phone, and she has a mirror, so she figures that’ll work for now.

She takes a few different pictures, even tries to look sexy in the mirror for one before she feels too silly, and goes back to cute poses. She doesn’t have anyone in particular she wants to send them to, so she opens her chat with Taehyung.

 _i took a picture of myself in this lingerie and wanted to send it to you for emotional support but then i felt weird about it_ , she types, lying down in Dahyun’s bed.

Taehyung’s response comes quick, as they usually do. _omg i always wanted a friend i could send nudes to in a friendly way. sometimes u just look cute and wanna share it!!!_

Sana loves Taehyung. She puts emoji hearts over the more egregious nudity and sends him the picture.

 _wow!_ he sends back, and then a few minutes later, _girls are so pretty...lesbians are the only intelligent people in society_

 _i agree_ , Sana replies. 

_the fact that i think dick is hot is proof there’s no intelligent design bc that shit makes absolutely no sense_ , Taehyung sends.

They spend the next fifteen minutes discussing what god would be like if there was a god (Sana thinks they would probably be a man, just judging from how the world is, and Taehyung’s only real definite position is “they would be hot”), and then Sana hears Dahyun’s front door open.

“Dahyunnie,” Sana calls, not particularly wanting to startle her to death.

“Hey, unnie,” Dahyun calls back. “Tzuyu said you were here.”

Ah. Sana should have expected that. Tzuyu’s too practical for surprises. Sana decides to wait for Dahyun to find her, poses herself a little more elegantly than the clumsy sprawl . But for all her effort, when Dahyun walks into the bedroom, she just looks kind of surprised for a moment before she bursts into a loud laugh.

Sana feels her cheeks going pink, and she sits up a little bit. “Hey,” she whines, crossing her arms. 

“Unnie,” Dahyun says through her laughter. She sets her backpack down, brushes some hair out of her face. “Don’t you think this is a little much?”

Sana pouts up at Dahyun, and Dahyun makes a sympathetic noise. “Don’t look at me like that. Come on, it’s the middle of the afternoon on a Wednesday.”

She sits down next to Sana on the bed, and the contrast between them is funny — Sana naked except for the sheer pink lace romper, neckline plunging in the middle, Dahyun in a pair of ripped jeans and a big t-shirt, hair up in a bun. 

“I wanted to look nice for you,” Sana says, making her eyes big and sweet. Dahyun smiles, laughs again.

“You look really nice,” Dahyun says, looking her over. “You’re beautiful. You’re very beautiful, and very hot, and very ridiculous.”

“Ridiculous how?” Sana asks, still feeling a little wounded over this whole thing. This is what she had been trying to _avoid_.

“We all love you. You don’t need to do any of this,” Dahyun tells her, leaning her head against Sana’s shoulder. “I mean, if you _want_ to walk around in a lace bodysuit, then go ahead, but. You don’t need to work so hard.”

“Well, to be fair, at first it was about working hard, but I am kind of enjoying the lace bodysuit,” Sana says in a quiet voice. “But that’s not — you always laugh! You laughed today! You don’t take me seriously!”

“I don’t take you seriously because you’re always acting like a complete idiot,” Dahyun says with another laugh, but this one is soft. “Like, for example, hiding in my bedroom and waiting til I come home in lingerie. It’s inherently silly, unnie. Chill out a little bit and we wouldn’t all find it so funny.”

She picks her head up, turns a little so she can press a kiss to Sana’s lips, a comforting gesture. Sana reciprocates despite the prickle of embarrassment, leaning into Dahyun’s space.

“Do I really look good?” Sana asks when she pulls away, lingering close to Dahyun.

Dahyun smiles, but she looks down at Sana, looks her over slowly. “Yeah, unnie. You really look good.”

Sana smiles, leans in to kiss Dahyun again. “It’s worth it, then, if you like it.”

Dahyun laughs again. “How are you so endearing all the time?”

“I’m just extremely lovable,” Sana says with a bright grin. 

“It’s true, and I hate it,” Dahyun tells her. She kisses her again, brings a hand to rest on her waist, fingers stroking the lace. It skims up until Dahyun’s fingers are just below her breast, thumb just barely brushing over her nipple, and Sana inhales. “You really do look good.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Sana asks, leaning into Dahyun again. And Dahyun laughs between kisses, laughs as Sana straddles her, laughs until Sana shuts her up.

**++ ++ ++**

Taehyung thinks it’s a fun idea. Their friend groups already have a little overlap — he knows Namjoon knows Jeongyeon, and Jimin knows Mina. So why not really go for it?

The evening is spent in Seokjin’s apartment, since it’s actually a liveable space, and it _is_ fun — everyone seems to get along well, and Chaeyoung proves to be an excellent beer pong player, which means Jungkook loves her and has adopted her as his partner for the rest of time.

“I can’t believe this!” Hoseok cries, over-dramatic from the soju. 

“Hyung, I love you so much, but you’re so terrible,” Jungkook tells him, holding him seriously by the shoulders. Hoseok whines a little and Taehyung kisses him to appease him. 

Sana is sat primly in Mina’s lap, and she and Taehyung share a pleased smile through the small crowd made up of their friends, their people. Yeah, Taehyung thinks. This was a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i can be found [on twitter](twitter.com/idlemoonlight) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/idlemoonlight)


End file.
